This invention relates to skim nets for swimming pools generally, and more particularly to an ajustable and stationary holding apparatus for a swimming pool surface skim net.
Numerous devices for skimming debris from pool water have been described in the prior art. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,767 (Field, Nov. 27, 1973). The device described in that patent provides for a mean to direct floating debris into the swimming pool skimmer. The debris is actually collected in the conventional pool skimmer. In addition, it uses a weight on the pool deck with a cord to the apparatus to position and stabilize the apparatus. This device has the disadvantage that it cannot be placed at any angle and at any location on the pool edge.
Another device, for example the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,412 (Stix, Oct. 11, 1977), is used to collect debris from the swimming pool and has a removable net. The device uses a floating support frame, together with an anchor, pool deck weights, cords or ropes to position and stabilize the device in the pool. This device has the disadvantage of being bulky and difficult to remove and install with its many different parts.
Another device, the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,074 (Sermons, May 16, 1978), utilizes a floating member and a screen or net for placement on the water surface to collect debris from the swimming pool. The device has to be anchored by the use of a pool deck weights and cords for proper positioning in the pool. Yet another device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,634 (Harry, Feb. 20, 1979) shields the conventional swimming pool skimmer from the floating debris on the water surface. This device has the disadvantage that it requires attachment to pool walls by means of masonry bolts and/or hooks to secure the skimmer shield. An alternate means of securing is by means of suction cups. This device has the disadvantage that it requires permanent installation in most cases to pool walls and has a number of complex parts.
Another device, the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,801 (Lieber, May 8, 1979), uses an apparatus for disturbing and collecting the debris from the bottom surface of the swimming pool. This device is a hand-held device requiring manual operation.